There are many audio/visual devices that are capable of reproducing audio signals and/or displaying visual images to a user. These devices are typically either mobile devices or stationary devices. Examples of mobile devices include portable music and video players, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers. Examples of stationary devices include large screen televisions, home stereos, and desktop computers.
The content reproduced for the user on the audio/visual devices may originate from many sources. For example, the content may include media distributed via the air waves, cable, the Internet, digital video discs (DVDs), and compact discs (CDs). In addition, there are many ways for the user to store this content for future use.
Given the flexibility in utilizing and storing the content, there are challenges in managing the content in such a manner that allows the user to gain convenient access to the content.